Rifles are known in the state of the art, which are called “bull barrel” and also known as “varmint barrel” in certain sectors.
Said rifles comprise a tube that surrounds the barrel leaving a hollow space or cavity between the barrel and referred tube, giving the visual impression of the barrel being much larger than it actually is.
The type of rifle is widely marketed in various markets, for example, the American. The same applicant company has rifles that are marketed under the series name of VIPER, some models of which are very old and no longer manufactured.
It should be pointed out that these rifles usually do not have any sights; however, this invention enables front and rear sights to be mounted because they can be planned in the over-moulding stage so that their securing is exact.
Thus, European patent No 2112452 is known, in the name of the applicant company from 2007, which refers to a firearm or air rifle with a silencer, of the type comprising a trigger mechanism, a barrel and a chamber with said firearm or air rifle comprising an over-moulded or over-injected silencer so that the barrel and silencer form a single piece.